Stella
|alias = Monster-Stella (S3E02 - S3E04) Dark Stella (S5E07) Evil Stella (S6E19) |class = Fairy |gender = Female |age = 17 |birthday = August 18 August 10 (4Kids) |sign = Mermaid |affiliation = |power = |weapon = Ring of Solaria (S1-S3) Ancestral Wand (S6) |phobia= Arachnophobia |talent = Fashion Design |occupation = |sig = Stella |origin = Solaria Valeria (Winx Club: Quest for the Codex) |family = Luna and Radius (parents) |relationship = |pet = Ginger the Poodle |pixie = Amore, Pixie of Love |selkie = Illiris, Keeper of the Solarian Ocean Gate |animal = Shiny the Shinygreed |cartoon = An Unexpected Event (Winx Club) The Talent Thief (World of Winx) |comic = #1: The Castle |game = Winx Club |lcartoon = Tinkerbell Is Back (World of Winx) |lgame = Winx Club: Alfea Butterflix Adventures |italian = Perla Liberatori |cinelume = Jennifer Seguin |4kids = Caren Manuel Lisa Adams (stand-in) |nick = Amy Gross |dbro = Becca Ordonez-Zagorin (Movie 3) Valentina Carnelutti (Movie 1's trailer) |duart = Jessica Paquet |pshow = Sara Marinaccio |ice = Francesca Mongini |mshow = Denise Marzari |gallery = Yes}}Crown Princess Stella is the crown princess of Solaria, as well as its Guardian Fairy and keeper of its royal family's ring. She is one of the founding members of the Winx Club and is the second Winx girl to be introduced; the first being Bloom. She is also an alumna of the Alfea College for Fairies. Personality Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Stella also cares about her friends, not just herself. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Stella is not always seen wearing a smile on her face, but she does crack jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion; which clothes look best on her, and which dresses match her face the best. Stella often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but this advice is often not taken well. She would rather flirt with Brandon than study and do work which sometimes annoys the other girls. The most intuitive of all the members, Stella likes to match make but has often had problems with understanding why her friends do not always like getting set up. However, despite her intuitions, Stella can be rather oblivious at times. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this did not mean so much to her, though she did effectively become a fully accomplished fairy and a powerful one by fighting the first three season villains with the Winx. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Her signature color varies from yellow-orange to bright orange, various shades of pink, and occasionally blue and purple. Winx Club Pre-Series When Stella was younger she had a totally different look. She wore a pair of white glasses and had some what messy hair. In "Win-X Together!", it was revealed that when she was younger she had a crush on a boy called Robby, but he had a crush on the prettiest girl in her old class, Kimberly. Stella cast a spell on Kimberly so she could not go to the school dance, but instead, Robby spent the whole night taking care of Kimberly and holding her hand, which upsets Stella. Later as time went on, Stella and a little puppy of hers were on a scavenger hunt to find a rare plant but instead, she found a special tree which leads to a secret tunnel and tied a ribbon to it so she knew which tree it was, and it became very handy for her and later, for the Winx. When Stella first went to Alfea, she accidentally destroyed the potions lab, an action that got her expelled but, readmitted. Seasons |-|Season 1= In Season 1, Stella brought Bloom to Alfea when Bloom discovered her magical abilities. Bloom forms a team, Winx Club, with four other girls, Stella, Tecna, Musa, and Flora. Together, they fought evil and brought peace and harmony to Magix. At first the three witches, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy attempted to steal Stella's ring, as they believed it had the power of the Dragon Flame. They sent a note pretending to be Brandon asking her out on a date. At last, they succeeded, by kidnapping and binding Stella and thus forcing Bloom to hand over the ring. They immediately tested the ring for its magical powers. However, they were disappointed that the ring was not as powerful as they had expected. Bloom was not the leader of the group but at times takes the role. During the period, Bloom took to adapt to the new environment, Stella offered sympathy and comfort when Bloom faced setbacks. One example, was when Bloom found out Sky's real identity and was heartbroken. Stella consoled and comforted Bloom, even though she was in the same predicament. As a result, Bloom is grateful to her. Stella's relationship with the three other girls grew as they went on their missions to fight evil. Stella later finds out that her parents are divorcing. And when the Day of the Rose comes around, she lashes out at Bloom because she is so stressed about what clothes to bring to whose house for the weekend. She was still a little in denial about her parents, and very much wanted them to work it out. The Winx Club started to gain deeper understanding and trust in their friends, and appreciate their friends for their different personalities. Stella and Brandon also started to be interested in each other. Initially, Stella knew Brandon as Sky, but in Episode 17, when Sky's true identity was revealed, she was horrified to realize that he had lied to her. She was devastated, just like Bloom, but she was optimistic and cheerful, and recovered from her shock. Stella truly loved Brandon, so she accepted him as a squire. Stella aided Bloom in recovering her power when the three witches stole it to dominate the world. Eventually, Bloom recovered her powers, and Stella and the others joined the battlefield. Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa held off Darcy and Stormy, whereas Bloom settled a score with Icy. In the end, the Winx Club emerged victorious. |-|Season 2= In the second season, Stella and Brandon's relationship was off to a good start, until Stella, Bloom, Brandon, Sky, and Aisha went to the Under Realm. Stella and Brandon were separated from the others. They arrived in a village called Downland. There they met Sponsus and Queen Amentia. Amentia took a real liking to Brandon, which infuriated Stella, who was weak from the lack of sunlight. After a recharge, she reunited with Bloom, Sky, and Aisha. When they rescued the Pixies, Amore saw Stella and a bond of sisterhood was born. After that, Stella was determined to get Brandon back from Amentia. Amore helped with this by putting in one of her soul mate blossoms in Amentia's bouquet. Thanks to this act, Amentia dumped Brandon for Sponsus, t hus saving him from being married and bring him back to Stella. Before a big mid-term exam involving convergence, Stella came up with an idea to help the girls bond better; a slumber party. During the party, she told her friends of a fifth grade crush on Robby of Anphelion and her hopes of him asking her to a dance at her school. Unfortunately, he asked a girl named Kimberly from Olimpis and she said yes. Stella wanted to ruin the date by casting a break-out spell but Stella goofed up and broke Kimberly's leg, but instead of asking Stella, Robby stayed with Kimberly for the whole dance and held her hand. During the test, Stella's contribution was giving the titan vision. After passing the exam, Stella, the rest of the Winx and the Pixies went to Earth with Bloom and nearly got involved with a gang called "The Suits". After that incident, Stella and the other girls went to a Halloween party and got the last laugh. Afterward, the girls and Specialists went to a resort realm and Stella showed off a brand new swimsuit that was just for show. The day after, Aisha suggests they send a postcard to Stella's parents, but Aisha did not know that they were divorced until Stella told her causing an argument between the two which leads to Aisha storming off. Stella then went to apologize to Aisha, thus earning her Charmix. She then went to the Under Realm with the other Winx and the Specialists to save Bloom from Darkar. She solved a puzzle involving colors, while joking about making the teachers to reconsider her grades. |-|Season 3= Stella plays a rather big part in this season. It starts off at her Princess Ball, where her father announces he will be remarrying. The bride-to-be is the wicked Countess Cassandra along with her daughter, Chimera. With the help of Valtor, Cassandra puts King Radius under a spell. At her Princess Ball, Stella is spelled herself by Chimera, turning her into a hideous beast and under the influence of Cassandra, her father refuses to recognize her as his daughter. But the Winx girls manage to break the spell and turn Stella back to normal. Stella earns her Enchantix by saving her father from a dragon during the thousand-year anniversary of the Kingdom of Eraklyon after Diaspro tricks Sky into drinking a love potion given to her by Valtor. She later breaks Diaspro's hold on Sky with the use of her newly acquired Fairy Dust. Stella later breaks Cassandra's hold on her father by storming in their wedding ceremony, thus freeing her kingdom and regaining her rightful place as the Princess of Solaria. During Bloom's quest to defeat Valtor and save her parents, Stella is ever faithful and supportive and always willing to help. During this season, Stella and Brandon's relationship grows as well. |-|Season 4= Stella appears in Season 4 with the rest of the Winx Club as they travel to Earth to find the last fairy of Earth. Where the Winx Club open their store, Love & Pet, Stella is in charge of their grooming and clothing. When the boys come to Earth to watch over the girls, Bloom's Earth rival, Mitzi, gets a crush on Brandon and is determined to make him hers. This infuriates Stella and causes her to constantly question Brandon's loyalty since Mitzi constantly follows him around. |-|Season 5= Stella is once again seen with the Winx. In "The Lilo", Stella is seen helping the Winx save the Lilo flower and defeating the Trix. In Episode 2, the Winx including Stella come to promote their concert at the Frutti Music Bar. She is then seen watching the Royal Crowning Ceremony and then flying off to the save Gardenia's beach from the oil spill with the Winx. She is also seen annoyed when Miss Faragonda told them that they must acquire the Sirenix power, in order to defeat Tritannus. In "The Shimmering Shells", Stella, along with Aisha and Bloom, travels through the ocean in her Harmonix. Stella also meets a selkie named, Illiris and bonds with her. She also later put on an fashion show, but her attempts were ruined as the other students lost interest. She tried to ask her Guardian of Sirenix about an opinion, but her Guardian gets annoyed for being summoned for something as simple as a fashion show. While trying to find some clothes and jewelry, Stella touches a spell and turns into a little kid and her personality changes as well. The spell later wears off. Stella, along with the rest of the Winx, acquired Sirenix in "Sirenix," and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their Selkies. In "The Pillar of Light," her father becomes ill after the seal from the Pillar of Light was taken by Tritannus, causing an eclipse throughout the Magic Dimension. |-|Season 6= Stella and the other girls (minus Bloom) arrived at Domino along with the Specialists for Domino's party, which is for Daphne's revival. They helped Daphne get ready for the party. At the party, the Trix interrupted and summoned a creature, The Beast of the Depths, which then attacks the guests and everyone at the event. The Winx try to defeat it using their Sirenix powers, but failed and discovered that only Daphne can command it to leave Domino. Daphne has lost her confidence, so the Winx leave and try to find the "Inspiration of Sirenix" in Lake Roccaluce, which the Sirenix Guardians said it can make inspire Daphne to believe she still has her powers. The Winx later discover that they are the Inspiration and quickly leaves, but are blocked by the Trix, though Stella and the girls managed to defeat them easily and leave. Back at the Domino palace, the Winx manage to inspire Daphne, making her transform and drive the creature away. The Winx and the rest of the party celebrate, and Stella and the girls flew up in the air and decorate it with their Sirenix powers. In "The Legendarium", it is revealed that Stella is opening a fashion boutique (Stella's couture) at Alfea. She had designed new outfits for the Winx. During Faragonda's anniversary party, the fairies and pixies celebrate, but not long after that, the pixies got a call, that the Pixie Village is attacked by the Gloomy Wood Trolls. The Winx and the Pixies leave Alfea and defend the village. However, after a while, the trolls along with the pixies around them disappear. When coming back to Alfea, the Winx found a crow. In the third episode, Stella and the Winx go to Linphea College, where they watch the Specialists' and Paladins' training. After a while, treants came and attacked the school. Upon feeling the dark magical energy from Cloud Tower, the Winx go there and fight the witches and the Trix. They found out that the energy came from Selina and the Legendarium. They tried to attack them, but failed and caused their powers to be gone. However, Bloom still has her power and give parts of the Dragon Flame's magic to the Winx to give them strength. Other things coming soon... |-|Season 7= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Stella met Bloom the same way she did in Season 1. She also had the same personality. The only difference is a redesign of her in her princess outfit, her clothes, her scepter and her ring. And she was called the "Fairy of the Shining Sun," instead of the Fairy of the Sun and Moon. Another difference is her outfit looks similar to the Enchantix clothing. Stella first appears in the dorm when she arrives, the gang later go off to Magix to get something to eat. But when they do, Bloom is talking to her mom (Knut appears and then Bloom follows him). So the Winx then go help her but the Trix are already attacking her so they transform, but are too weak so Stella teleports them back to Alfea. Stella is then talking to Griselda and Headmistress Faragonda, who are saying that they will take their magical powers until the return from their trip. Stella and the Winx later find out that the Trix are at Alfea and will be there to take the Dragon's Flame, so they have to fight a monster, that the Trix conjured, and later when Ms. Faragonda arrives and stops the Trix's monster and talks to them and then sends them back to Cloud Tower, Ms. Faragonda then gives the Winx their magic back. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Stella used her powers to guide the Winx to Bloom, who is somewhere lost in the forest outside of Alfea. |-|The Battle for Magix= She picked up Bloom after she lost her powers to the Trix. She later joined her, Sky, Brandon and Knut to journey to Cloud Tower to confront the Trix.She then escaped with Riven, Knut , Brandon and the Cloud Tower students and Miss Griffin to Alfea via Vorpal Tunnel. She joined in the final battle with the rest of the Winx to fight Darcy and Stormy while Bloom and Icy went Mono-e-Mono. She along with Flora, Musa and Tecna used Stormy's own cyclone to knock her and Darcy out. Later, she celebrated with her friends and boyfriend. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Stella is seen talking to Brandon about what she would do for punishment of the Trix. She later accompanies Aisha and Bloom to Lord Darkar's Castle. Stella goes with the rest of the Winx to go with Professor Avalon to the opening of Red Fountain. Stella goes with the rest of the Winx Club and the Specialists to stop Dark Bloom and Lord Darkar to accessing the Realm of Relix. Stella is later shown at a party. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In the movie, Stella along with the others helped Bloom in finding her parents. When the Winx and the Specialists found the Book of Fate in a secret library on Domino she was quite interested in seeing Bloom's baby pictures when one of them popped up, but Bartleby told her otherwise. She is engrossed in seeing Bloom's baby pictures kept in the secret library of Domino. |-|Magical Adventure= In the movie, Stella's last name is revealed to be Star when Icy attacks her, and the Winx (minus Bloom) face the Trix at Alfea. Afterwards, she soon discovers that Bloom is engaged to Sky on a reality TV show, she then tells the Winx, who all agree to go to Domino. They arrive at Domino to find a heartbroken Bloom, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Sky tells her that they cannot get married. After being at Domino, the Winx teleport to Gardenia, they collapse and then wake up to find out their magic is gone. So they are then forced with the task to stay in Gardenia until they get their powers back. The Winx then head to Havram to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the Trix who they defeat. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= She was first screaming and then walking down the steps and the Winx laughed at her and bragging on fashion style. Griselda showed up and told the Winx to report to Alfea's Central Courtyard to greet the new students. Stella talks about Griselda in a mean way and all of the recent events when they see her. More coming soon... World of Winx Pre-Series As revealed in the Season 2 episode "Mermaids on Earth," Stella had endured a childhood of being bullied by a majority of her classmates. No matter how hard she tried to make people like her to make friends, her classmates continued to bully and ostracize her. Seasons |-|Season 1= In World of Winx, Stella works as a talent scout with the Winx on a reality talent show called WOW. As the Winx scout out talented young adults for WOW, they are also investigated strange instances of talented individuals being kidnapped by an unknown person they dubbed as "The Talent Thief." Stella also continues to follow her dreams of becoming a fashion designer, however, she is much more talented in the field and it is not played for laughs as much as it is in the main series. As usual, Stella often tasks herself with creating new outfits for her friends and talents through the use of her magic portable sewing machine, SuperSue. Her passion for fashion is what also helps her bond with a talented young fashion designer named Sophie. In "The Talent Thief," Stella and the Winx go about their usual business and they manage to scout Annabelle, a waitress with a natural talent for singing. The Winx help Annabelle realize her dream of singing for a crowd but, during the night of her performance, many strange things occur: the Winx gain a strange new power and Annabelle suddenly goes missing. The Winx decide to focus all of their attention on finding Annabelle and discover that she had been taken to the World of Dreams where she is being kept along with the rest of the missing talents. However, it increasingly becomes harder to keep their magic a secret from the world as their jobs as talent scouts begin to give them unnecessary pressure. To make matters worse, they also end up being pursued by Evans and Gómez, a pair of detectives who believe that the Winx are responsible for Annabelle's abduction. In "Stylist Wanted," Stella officially gives their new powers the name "Dreamix" as she and the Winx travel to Paris in the hopes of finding and protecting Sophie, a girl that they saw in their Dreamix vision. It is thanks to Stella's persistence that Sophie ultimately stars on WOW and the two become quite close as Stella was the only one of the Winx allowed to stay backstage when they had to model Sophie's new Made in Paris collection. However, Stella is unable to protect Sophie when the Crocodile Man attacks and Sophie ends up being kidnapped with a double taking her place on Earth. In "The Fashion Week," the Winx infiltrate the Parisian Fashion Week party where Stella ends up getting distracted at almost every turn. When their mission falls apart, the Winx decide to scout and protect Nadine so that she does not end up like Sophie. Stella, with Bloom's help, is able to help Nadine build her confidence and convince her to star on WOW until she is taken away to meet up with "Sophie" on the Eiffel Tower. The Winx follow Nadine and are able to stop the Sophie Double and her subordinate from taking Nadine into the World of Dreams. It is ultimately thanks to Stella's magical powers over the light that the two Shadow Monsters are defeated and Nadine is kept safe. However, due to leaving the camera-drones behind, the Winx are forced to participate in a talent show run by Ace and Stella is made to tell jokes to the audience; all of which fall flat. Following said talent show, Bloom is fired for humiliating Ace on live TV and replaced by Lorelei, who forces herself into the Winx's group starting in the seventh episode. Lorelei and Stella fight each other for the spotlight for a majority of their time together, even to the point where Stella begrudgingly calls her "her twin." To make matters worse, the two are paired together as assistants to one of the participants of the Gardenia Cooking Challenge, Diego Rio, and mess up at every step, eventually getting him thrown out of the contest. Though, luckily, the talent they were searching for wins the Challenge in the end. The Winx continue to search for talents with their Dreamix powers, having to endure Lorelei's enthusiasm, as Bloom works on her own. After a run-in with another Talent Thief, the Winx are unable to rescue Yu in Beijing and rush to London to keep a young musically-gifted girl from being kidnapped under their watch. When arriving in London, it is Stella who manages to convince Lorelei to go off into the city to headline an episode of WOW, leaving Bloom to join them in their search. It is also thanks to Stella and SuperSue that the Winx are able to approach Madelyn's home and observe her homelife as she makes them dogsitter disguises. Eventually, the Winx are able to protect Madelyn and travel to Santa Monica Beach in search of new talent, this time, under Lorelei's orders. The Winx decide to let Lorelei have her day in the limelight knowing that there are no talents in Santa Monica as they have not had one of their Dreamix Visions, but they cannot seem to relax as they greatly miss Bloom, who is still off on her own unable to join them. Their day only begins to get much more hectic as Ace has the Winx face a dangerous test: to engage in a water-skiing race to Mako Island with a group of guys called "The Sharks." During the race, The Sharks reveal themselves to be monstrous pirate ghouls and ambush the Winx, forcing them to transform in order to defend themselves. The Winx are able to force the Zombie Pirates into retreating back to the World of Dreams through a portal and realize that they are working for the Queen of the World of Dreams—the true Talent Thief—but, unfortunately, Lorelei saw the whole thing and discovered their identity as fairies. Stella, thinking on her feet, mocks Lorelei on her discovery and she is promptly fired by a deranged Ace. With Lorelei out of their hair, the Winx can get back to peacefully searching for any new talents. In the next episode, "Shadows on the Snow," the Winx are informed of Bloom's decision to travel to Switzerland in search of the Watchmaker's home and Stella is very much against it. She ultimately agrees to let Bloom go, advising for her to keep her eyes peeled, when she and the Winx suddenly experience yet another Dreamix Vision, which also leads them to Switzerland. Once they make it to Switzerland, the Winx scout out Silke, a young aspiring snowboarder who is participating in the International Snowboarding Competition, but does not seem so good at it. In fact, she is so bad at snowboarding that Stella is the first to doubt their Dreamix Vision for leading them to her, but her doubts are turned into confusion and uncertainty once the Queen's shadow monsters arrive seeking to kidnap Silke. The Winx combat the shadow monsters in the forests just far away enough from the Competition to avoid outing themselves but Tecna, Musa and Flora are quickly overtaken by the monsters' shadow tornado attack. Stella stays behind to give Aisha enough of an opportunity to go after the shadows that slipped away, and quickly defeats the shadow tornado with a giant burst of light. Once Silke is safe, the Winx regroup with Aisha and watch as Silke drops out of the Competition and is voted off of WOW at the same time. However, because their Dreamix Vision still led them to her, the Winx shift all their attention on figuring out what Silke's true talent is. In "The Watchmaker," the Winx are now able shift all of their energy in to recovering the talents after Ace puts WOW on hiatus until its Finals. Stella is still insistent on ditching Silke until her Winxwatch picks up a distress call from Bloom. The call is littered with static and, as she tries to make out Bloom's words, Silke snatches her watch and fixes it with ease. After properly hearing Bloom's cries for help, the Winx rush over to the home of the Watchmaker, who happens to be Silke's uncle. During their trip to the Watchmaker's Castle, the Winx ultimately reveal their magical identities to Silke. Unfortunately, when they make it to their destination, no one is around—not even Bloom. That is when Silke and the Winx are met up by Evans and Gómez, who reveal that they have learned of the Winx's fairy identities as well and that Bloom and Jim were taken into the World of Dreams by a group of Zombie Pirates and a mysterious man. The girls also obtain the Magic Watch back but cannot use it to open a portal as it is broken, so Silke uses her spare key into the Castle to seek out her uncle and get him to fix the Watch. The Winx and detectives are then pit against the Castle's defense mechanisms until Silke disables it, which notifies the Watchmaker of their presence. The Winx present the broken Watch to the Watchmaker in the hopes that he can fix it, only to have those hopes shattered when he claims that he cannot. Luckily, Silke manages to fix the Watch and the girls use it to enter the World of Dreams to save Bloom and the kidnapped talents. In the final episode of the season, "The Fall of the Queen," the Winx are attacked by the Crocodile Man and led into a magical trap within the forests of the World of Dreams during their fight. They execute various plans to escape the trap until Tecna's technomagic scan reveals that there is no way out, but, thanks to Flora's affinity for nature, the Winx are able to gain the trust of the Forest Spirit and shown a path to Bloom and the talents' whereabouts. The Winx eventually make it to a strange, budded tree that the Queen used to imprison all of the talents and combat all of the Queen's henchmen in an attempt to save them. They are successful in taking them all down and are confronted by the Queen herself who showcases all of the various skills and talents she has picked up by stealing them from her prisoners. They are quickly taken down by the Queen's combined power with Bloom's fire and are forced to endure the torturous ringing of the Queen's magic bell until Bloom swoops in to save them. Quickly recovering from the fight, the Winx come to learn that the talents are being freed from their budded prisons and divert all their attention in safely catching the falling talents. With all of the talents saved, the Queen gone and her henchmen who have abandoned her, the Winx return to Earth for the WOW Finals. |-|Season 2= Starting this season, the Winx no longer work for WOW as talent scouts and are now pop stars who have rose to popularity and fame sometime before the season began. Having toured the world for years now, the Winx have been harassed by Venomya, a cold and relentless music critic who is determined to ruin their musical careers. In the first episode of the season, the Winx are barely able to put a stop to another one of Venomya's sabotage attempts and drive her off but, once she is gone, the six fairies are suddenly warped into the World of Dreams. There, their Dreamix powers evolve into Onyrix as they are given their newest mission to save the World of Dreams, as well as the dreams of everyone on Earth, by the World's Spirit. Appearance |-|Civilian= Stella has long golden blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone. Winx Club Her civilian outfit in Season 1 is a green halter top and orange skirt with green sandals. Her civilian outfit in Seasons 2 and Season 3 is a teal strapless dress with pink stripes along with a pink belt and shoes. She wears a pair of green star earrings. She also wears this in the One Hour special. In Season 4, she wears an orange tube dress with a purple belt. Her shoes are green heels with pink-and-white socks and green ankle straps. In Season 5, her civilian outfit is similar to Bloom's Enchantix, but with purple and orange colors and two stars. She also has knee high purple boots and red star-shaped earrings and a headband. In Season 6, she wears a bubble gum shirts under a medium violet red coat. Her shirt's collar is tied with a dark grey bow. She wears a grey belt and a medium slate blue skirts with heart patterns and a plaid pattern headband. In Season 7, she wears a pink top with purple and dark blue stripes above pale pink blouse. She wears an orange skirt with orange socks and shoes colored in pink and dark blue. Her hair is arranged in a single ponytail with a pale pink ribbon with dark blue stars on it. She also has a dark blue tie with a small star in a middle. Stella season 1 civilian.png|Season 1 and 2 Civilian Stella season 2 civilian.png|Season 2 and 3 Civilian Stella season 4 civilian.png|Season 4 Civilian Stella season 5 civilian.png|Season 5 Civilian Stella 6 Casual.png|Season 6 Civilian StellaS7CivilianCouture.png|Season 7 Civilian Monster-Stella Stella was turned into a monster by Chimera in "Valtor's Mark". She has an olive green skin color (similar to a frog), toothless, the same original face, dark green mouth and black eyes with blue makeup. As for her dress, it is the same one that is torn down between his legs. She also appears to weigh a ton as shown when the Winx were trying to save her from falling from the roof. Winx Club - Episode 302 (10).jpg World of Winx Stella's civilian look for both seasons of World of Winx consists of a pink short-sleeve top over a white dress shirt with a light blue floral necklace, silver elbow-length fingerless gloves that are covered in pink sparkles, a light blue skirt, silver thigh-high socks that are covered in pink sparkles (much like her gloves), and pink open-toed high heels with tiny silver bows just above the opening. Stella Civilian - WOW.png |-|Winx= Stella's Winx outfit consists of a sparkling orange one-shoulder crop top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue forearm-length bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips. Fairy Stella.png|Stella's Winx Stella's Winx Form - The Fate of Bloom.jpg|Stella's Charmix |-|Charmix= Stella's Charmix is a mirror-shaped pin and a round waistbag divided into the sun and moon. Charmix Stella.png|Stella's Charmix |-|Enchantix= Her Enchantix outfit is an orange tank top with blue midriff straps and an orange and pink mini skirt. Her gloves are translucent pink that go to her upper arm. Her wings are large and butterfly-shaped, orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink. Small gems dangle off the ends. Her pigtails are now styled higher upon her head, her hair grows in length and earns a few bleach-blond highlights. She has also discarded her orange colored boots and dons strappy barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button. She wears a turquoise colored tiara upon her head. Her fairy dust bottle is a yellow diamond surrounded by two orange stars with the outer one having jewels on it. Stella Enchantix.jpg|Stella in her Enchantix (2D) Stella Enchantix - The Secret of the Lost Kingdom.jpg|Stella in her Enchantix (3D) Stella-FairyDust.jpg|Stella's Fairy Dust Container Finish Stella.jpg|Stella's Fairy Dust |-|Believix= Her Believix outfit keeps her pigtails that were present in her Enchantix, highlights, and the red jewel ornaments that hold her pigtails in place from her Enchantix transformation, but now the jewels are star-shaped and blue. She gains a pair of peach-colored bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, almost similar to her Enchantix gloves. Her top is an orange off-the-shoulder with a purple crop top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears an orange skirt with pink frills underneath and a purple bow around her waist. Her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high orange stockings and plum purple and white platform, high-heeled boots. Lastly, the inside of her wings are bright yellow and different shades of purple stars. Stella's wings are outlined in light purple. Stella - Believix.jpg|Stella in her Believix |-|Sophix= Stella's Sophix consists of an orange top and green and orange skirt. She also wears pink gloves and yellow sandals with flowers leading up her leg. Her wings are light green and pink with dark green borders. Her hair is loose and is the same as her hair in the Believix transformation. StellaSophix - WCEp419.png|Stella in her Sophix |-|Lovix= Stella's Lovix is a pink dress with an orange belt, shirt, boots, and gloves that have white fleece on them. She also wears knee-high socks of a lighter orange. Her wings are transparent, yellow-orange with pink borders. Her wings also have ember jewels on the upper corners. StellaLovix - WCEp422.png|Stella in her Lovix |-|Harmonix= Stella's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light yellow colors and pink and orange borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a braided ponytail and it is decorated with a shell headband. Her skirt is similar to a tutu and it is also light yellow with pink and orange borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light yellow and has pink lining. Her wings are mainly orange with the top part pink. Her bottom wing border is orange. Stella's wing effect are orange-colored stars. Her shoes are light pink heels similar to her Enchantix, but with fuchsia and orange ribbons. Stella Harmonix.jpg|Stella in her Harmonix |-|Sirenix= Stella's Sirenix consists of an orange mermaid skin gypsy top (similar to the one she wore while in Winx form) with a pink slit, a translucent silver miniskirt over orange leggings with a purple criss-cross pattern around them and matching purple high-heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored green with pink streaks and there are four stars in her hair, two are purple and two are pink. She also has a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell-shaped wings fade from sky blue to yellow in the middle and from yellow to orange at the tips, with an orange border. Stella 2D Sirenix.jpg|Stella in her Sirenix (2D) Stella Sirenix.jpg|Stella in her Sirenix (3D) |-|Bloomix= Stella's hair style is similar to her Harmonix's but now with a smaller right-sided ponytail. She wears an orange tiara with a blue gem on her forehead and a red and violet jumpsuit with an orange butterfly-styled skirt that has a blue gem. Her heels are orange and the peach organza extends from her back to her violet bracelets. Her golden wing include shades of purple inside. Stella Bloomix.jpg|Stella in her Bloomix |-|Mythix= Stella's hair is long and flows down to her waist. She wears a pale orange dress with two yellow flowers on the top and bottom. Her boots are the same color as her dress with yellow at the bottom. Her wings are pointed in orange, pink and purple colors with glitter. Stella Mythix.jpg|Stella in her Mythix |-|Butterflix= Her dress consists of two different tones of light pink with cream yellow and orange frills. She has a white sleeve on the right side of her arm that's connected to her dress. Stella has an underlay of pink ruffles along with a pink diamond on a barrette in the shape of a butterfly, through her hair, which is similar to her Mythix but with a purple hairband and mini braids and wears orange/yellow shoes. Her magenta wings are intricately detailed. Stella Butterflix.jpg|Stella in her Butterflix |-|Tynix= Stella's Tynix outfits consists of a translucent orange bodysuit with blue and pink jewels on the hands and feet. Her hair is a ponytail, which is further divided into two parts. Her hair colour also becomes lighter shade of yellow with pink streaks. On her right hand she wears her Tynix bracelet. Her wings have orange edges and are made of gemstones and the color range goes from orange to yellow and pink. More Coming Soon... Stella Tynix.jpg|Stella in her Tynix |-|Dreamix= Stella's Dreamix outfit consists of an orange, strapless, jumpsuit which extends into open-toe heels with amaranth soles. The jumpsuit also sports an amaranth piece consisting of patterned bands which raise up to her neck and extend right below her chest, with bands that act as sleeves extending to her elbow. She also accents the suit with an amaranth belt of bands that carry red jewels on the bottom. The suit bears translucent, silk ribbons that tie on her left shoulder, wrap down her torso, and tie again on the right side of her waist. Where the ribbons are tied, the extend to the floor and bear a pink color which fades to yellow. She also accessorizes with amaranth, diamond-shaped, earrings and an amaranth hairpiece consisting of beads on her right. Her hair is worn down to knee-length and her bangs are cleanly parted to the left. Her wings are large and vibrant with an inner color of purple with a gold and amaranth color extending out. Stella Dreamix.jpg|Stella in her Dreamix |-|Onyrix= Stella's Onyrix outfit is aqua blue with matching shoes. She has two different shades of blue flowers along her waist. She has circular earrings that match the necklace on her top. She has side bangs in the front and her hair is tied into a high ponytail. Lastly the inside of her wings are white and fade into a light blue on the tips. Stella Onyrix.jpg|Stella in her Onyrix Magical Abilities |-|Winx Club= Stella, as Fairy of the Sun and Moon/Fairy of the Shining Sun, has Sun-based and Moon-based powers. Stella's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by her connection to the Sun. Stella can throw blasts of sunlight energy and can make balls of solar heat, which occasionally have the ability to burns things. She can concentrate her energy to make herself glow brightly in dark places. Stella can create streaks of solar energy and is able to create explosions of sunlight that can leave the opponent temporarily blind as demonstrated in "Face to Face with the Enemy" and "The Wizards' Attack". She can shape her magic into barriers and shields, which can prove useful. Due to Stella being from Solaria, she is majorly affected by the Sun. She gains her energy from the sun and is heavily weakened when in very dark places or underground. It is stated that Stella also has the Ring of Solaria which conveniently transforms into a magical scepter when needed. This ring allows her to focus on her energy or teleport people. Stella has also shown the ability to control her own and others reflection(s) to make their appearance similar to others, as demonstrated in "Layla's Choice". Her magic is yellow in color. Stella has the ultimate ability to manipulate solar or lunar light, and the power stars. In Season 4 she was able to sense Roxy's impurity when she was possessed by Nebula and in Season 7 Stella's Butterflix Power is able to restore purity. Since her powers are derived from celestial objects she is able to manipulate cosmic forces. Stella has also shown minor abilities of generating minor weather phenomena. She is able to create rain storms, part the clouds, and even manipulate cosmic weather such as solar winds, storms, and flares that are able to help plants grow, melt ice, and even burn things. She demonstrated the ability of generating a rainbow in Season 2 and also manipulating colors in "The Lilo" and "A Magix Christmas". Stella also knows some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. |-|World of Winx= Stella's power is generated from dreams. Uses of Magic *'Inimici' - Part of a dispelling charm to give fruits spell-reversing abilities. *'Transportus Back Homus (Transportus to Alfea Nickelodeon)' - Used in "Fury!" to teleport everyone back to Alfea. *'Anti-Sunshine Spell (Anti-Matter Spell Nickelodeon)' - Used in "The Red Tower" against Bloom in training. *'Convergence Shield Bounce Back + Multiplier' - Used along with Aisha, and Tecna in "Wizard's Anger" to defend themselves from the Trix. Curiosities *'Birthday:' August 18 *'Astrological Sign:' Mermaid *'Favorite Food:' Chips *'Favorite Color:' Green *'Favorite Hobby:' Shopping and organizing pajama parties! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Handsome and full of muscles... and super sweet like Brandon *'Best Friend:' Bloom!!! *'Favorite Movies:' Comedies! Nothing is better than a laugh! *'Loves:' Dressing super fashionable, and giving fashion tips *'Favorite Music:' Pop music *'Favorite Spell:' Moon Ray! Transformation Sequences Trivia *Stella's appearance was inspired by Cameron Diaz, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *The main voice actress of Stella from the 4Kids dub was credited using an alias that changed each season (Mary Stout, Su Meredith, and Grace Shepard, respectively). In fact, in the Cinélume dub, her voice sounds similar to actress Kim Cattrall. *Stella's address is 7 Rainbow Street, as seen in the book "English with Winx". *The hairband from Stella's Harmonix form is similar to the hat worn by Andrina, one of Ariel's sister from Disney film "The Little Mermaid". In addition, both of them have blond hair, and the ribbons making up her Harmonix sandals as well as her Sirenix thighs are of the same color as Andrina's mermaid tail. *Harmonix is the first fairy form in which her hair is not tied into pigtails. *Stella is the first fairy to transform in Winx Club. *"Stella" is a Latin and Italian word meaning "Star", referencing her powers, which are derived from celestial objects such as the Sun, the Moon and the Stars. Her parents' names, Radius and Luna, reference the sun and moon respectively. *Stella is a year older than the Winx and the rest of her class due to being held back a year for her acts of delinquency. Even if she is older than the other girls, she often acts immature for her age and sometimes like a 3-year-old, as shown in Season 5. *Both Stella and Aisha are 17 at their first appearances. *Stella had once flirted with twenty-six Specialists within one day. *Stella's opposite is Darcy. **Elementally: Stella having light related powers and Darcy having darkness related powers. **Personality: Stella is extrovert while Darcy is a sort of introvert and fights by cunning. *She suffered several body mutations: **Turned into a monster by Chimera. **Her face turned into a doodle when she gave up her looks for the Water Stars. **She temporarily became a child. Her personality also changed a little. *Stella is normally seen with Bloom and Flora more than the other girls. *It is revealed that she is acrophobic (scared of heights), which is ironic since she can normally fly. *During planning, aside from the age, Stella relatively remains unchanged. *Stella's princess outfit and scepter were redesigned for the Nickelodeon Specials *Stella had three childhood designs: in Season 2, she wore glasses and looked like a nerd; in Season 3 she was more formal. During Season 5 she looked somewhat ordinary 3-5 year old girl. However in Season 5 she wears her normal civilian outfit of Season 5 in her 3-year-old "childhood-form". *Stella's highlights in 3D transformations are in pink, but in the 2D one, they are in purple. *Stella is the only Winx girl to appear in every episode so far. *Stella's favorite hobbies are shopping, dressing up, and designing fashion. *Stella is the eldest of all of the Winx. *In Season 3, she tries on a dress that looks similar to her re-designed Princess of Solaria dress. *Both her and Caramel are voiced by Amy Gross in the Nick dub. *Both her and her bonded pixie hate spiders. *According to Iginio Straffi, in a live-action movie his ideal cast for Stella would be Jennifer Lawrence. *In Season 5, Stella is the only Winx that does not have a named spell that is released from the leg. *According to the show's creator, Stella is the third most powerful fairy of the Winx (Bloom being the first and Flora being the second). *She always wanted to be a fashion designer and her wish did come true in Season 6. *She is the fifth Winx to turn evil as shown in "Queen for a Day". **The first one was Bloom as shown in Season 2. **The second was Aisha as shown after Nabu died. She joined other Earth fairies to permanently end the Wizards of the Black Circle. **The third was Tecna as shown in "The Sirenix Book" when she was turned into a robot. **The fourth was Musa as shown in the "Secret of the Ruby Reef" when she was turned into a monster by Tritannus. *She is the only fairy to wear boots in her Mythix form. *She and Bloom are the only Winx to have a sleeveless uniform in Season 7. *Rebecca Soler, who voices Stella in the DuArt dub, also voiced Tecna in Season 3 of Winx Club in the 4Kids dub. *Stella's wings in her Sirenix transformation are turned upside down. *Stella is the only Winx member to turn right during their Butterflix transformation. *It is implied in the third movie that Stella is a fan of Justin Bieber. *She very creative and all of her friends always ask her some tips and advice on how to match clothes and accessories. *Her motto is: "Following fashion can be fun... but creating a unique style is even more fun!!!". *Even though Stella has the same amount of comic-only love interests as Bloom and Aisha, both never graduate from being simple infatuations and are usually left unrequited on Stella's end. **Though she and Joel might have fallen for each other, the two maintain more of a friendly relationship with the other until they stop hanging out all together. **Her small crush on Paul also went completely unrequited as Paul was in love with her friend, Jessie. *Her young princess style in Season 3 resembles that of Cindy Vortex from the Jimmy Neutron movie and shorts. *She is one of the characters in the show who have broken the 4th wall as shown in the ending to "The Gem of Empathy" when she says "What did I say?" to the audience, and in "Banana Day" when she pushed aside a screen-sized image of herself when the Mega Lemur was envisioning her. ** Other characters who broke the 4th wall are Icy, Darcy, and Ogron. *As revealed in "Mermaids on Earth" and "Fashion School Thrills," Stella's weakness is her fear of not being loved, being ridiculed, and being left alone. **It seems as though Stella experiences a completely different childhood in World of Winx than she did in the main series. *Mythix is her first transformation where she has all her hair loose. **If World Of Winx is taken into consideration, Dreamix would be the second. *As mentioned in "Queen for a Day", she hates mazes. *Along with Bloom, Stella is one of the two Winx members to have her signature color (and sometimes pink) in every of her transformation. **Onyrix is her first transformation in which she wears teal. *Stella's Cinélume voice actor, Jennifer Seguin, also voices Jolly. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Stella Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Solaria Category:Alfea Category:Royalty Category:Love & Pet Category:Comics Category:Company of Light Category:Dragon Flame Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Allies Category:Amore Category:Brandon Category:Shiny Category:Illiris Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Alfea Students Category:Alfea Staffs Category:Dreamix Category:Onyrix Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Games Category:Winx on Ice Category:Winx Avatar Story Category:Princesses